Hunted 2 rise of a hero and the return of a heroine
by demigodVixen
Summary: this is the sequel of hunted . Percy Jackson faces his inner demons that if not controlled may have a deadly result. Annbeth returns to our hero along with the Team , a lost hero comes to play , while Evil tries to consume all hope.
1. Chapter 1

The Furry pov

I watched as Thor ran the son of Greek god Poseidon. The boys skin seemed to have a redishtent to it. I didn't need my main man Bruce to tell me whatever was wrong with my new recruit wasn't your average , everyday sickness.

Thor dissapered in the direction of Tony's never used pool. At first I had forgotten all about the kids origins, and why the heck Thor was going to throw him in the water. Then it hit me.

'I'm getting old' I thought grudgingly.

Thor walked back in. His face in a emotionless state. Which made us cringe a bit. Not in fear , oh no more at the thoughts of what was going on his head.

I was about to asking him if he had any idea of what had happened to Percy Jackson . Since from the looks of it. And the way Thor tensed I had the feeling that he had a idea. That I wouldn't like.

However before I even got the chance to get a word out. A pained voice spoke up.

"Is he going to be ok? " asked Natasha

Everyone , but Nico Percy's cousin/brother as it seems, and Thor looked shocked at her motherly tone.

You see Natasha Romenoff is not known to care about people deeply. She is called the BlackWidow for a rreason. Her personality is cold, stern, yet calculated. She hardly ever talked to anyone with the amount of concern for others . Not that she didn't care oh no she did, but from what had happened to her in her years before S.H.E.L.D rescued her . It was to be expected. But as of right now her tone was of a mother who was scared for her child. And as far as I was sure of . This Percy Jackson wasn't her biological kid. Was he?

Natasha pov

God's I hate the looks that I'm getting. Oh yeah your probably wondering what the heck is going on right now. And the reason for my sudden maternal side of me. That I never thought I would use again. Yes you heard me again. You see when I was younger than I am now I met a man . He smelled of the sea and his sea green eyes had captivated me. All leading to the best yet worst part of my life. You see I had latter given birth to a baby boy with black hair and sea green eyes. 9 months after I met him . But I knew that he wouldn't be safe or live long if he grew up with me as his mother. So I searched for the man I now knew was Poseidon

. I ASKED him to find a home to ensure that my son would live to see his 1st birthday .

He had been gentle and obliged to what I had asked of him. After he asked me what I had named him I told him Persues . I figured that Poseidon would find someone who would give him a different name, but I prayed they didn't.

Now all these years later . My son was alive! Yet a warrior at that. I thought getting him away from the kind of work I did would had been enough to shield him. But with him being a demigod it wasn't meant to be.

I had kept all this a secret for his safety, and my heart ache. I had never thought that I would live to see him again. And now I had a feeling that his life was going to take a turn for the worst .

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't heard stevie calling my name. Until the boy that Percy was so close to tapped my arm.

If Percy hadn't taken a liking to him. Plus the fact that he reminded me of me when I handed perseus over to Poseidon to be given to the women I now know as Sally Maria Jackson.

The others, except for .Thor thought I would smack the poor kid. But for him I made an exception.

"What are you staring at !" I snapped

That got them to snap out of their stupor.

I turned my attention back to Thor.

"Well is he ok ! And if not who in the Hade-hell am I gonna have to kill to fix him!" I snapped my maternal side kicking in.

Thor looked beyond us his eyes glazed for second.

"He's been cursed by Loki with a very old yet exermily rare curse . " he said looking at Nico and me . While ignoring the looks of the others.

"Thor fo you know the name of it?" Asked Bruce

Thor merely nodded.

Nico seemed to pale by the second.

"Well ?" Asked Clint .

Thor mumbled I wish I was a only sibling . Then spoke up.

"Για το φόβο και το θάνατο των ελέγχων η κατάρα θα" Thor said grim .

"English please ! " Tony and stevie snapped.

Clint looked like he wanted to start laughing.

Before Thor could respond . Nico spoke up.

"I'm going to kill your half brother now Thor!" Said a livid Nico Da Angelo.

Everyone looked at Nico for more , but he started shaking in anger.

"Well what in the Hades is the name of the curse in English ! " I snapped

"To fear and death controls the will curse" Thor responded

I lost it there. I went out of that room and to the holding ceil for Loki . I was vaguely aware that I was being followed , but at that point I could care less.

I busted in that no good of an excuse for a Norse god holding cell. And let's just say that I didn't even give him a chance to speak . I just wailed on him. While screaming at him.

"You no good"-punch"of a "-punch "of a mother flunking "-kick in the jewels"esxcuse"-punch in the gutt -"of a Norse god !" -judo kicked him-"you fix my dam son right now or I will kill you, better yet II'll let Nico de Angelo send you to tartarus!" I shouted.

LOKI POV

I guess my plan actually worked out , in fact maybe a little more than I thought it would. Not that I had minded, that is until red started using me as he flunking punching bag!

But I was genuinely surprised at the turn of events.

I cursed her 'son' . Wow this chick is full of surprises .

I looked up at the widow and gave her my most cocky grib I could muster, but I soon lost it when I saw her glare. This women had sacred me the first time a tiny bit. Yet I had done a real good job of hiding it.

However , this time it seemed like I had screwed up majorly. And trust me I've screwed up a lot.

I spit out some blood that was forming in my mouth.

Man she can hit.

"Why would I be scared of that kid and this tartarus. And do you think that beating the Odon out of me would have helped you out!?" I smirked.

Just then there was a ripple in the room. It made everyone tense so it seemed. It dark, yet hopeful, powerful, but gentle and fearful when needed to be. Feeling all this I took a hesitant step back.

Out of all the Avengers only Thor, the pale teenage boy and widow, the capsickle. Stayed in tyeir original spots while the rest took a step back.

Unknown yet known pov(hehe only one person knows who this person is)

I was coming to back from my 90th mission for my lord. He had saved me after death. I usually wasn't one to battle nonstop unless I had to. But he had promised that I could one day leave and go back to my - anyway (ha you thought I was going to give this person away that fast ) I had made the right decision though. He had also said that I would be able to go home again soon.

So here I a, opening up a portal to earth and it's only going to be me that goes on this mission.

Yes I guess I should explain . You see im a the recruiter/army strangest/fighter. Code name eell its the name my lover would always call me.

I'm the delta version lead hit girl ... Girl.

So as soon as I stepped out of the homemade portal. I was soon faced to face with people who resembled people out of a marvel comic con. Well all except for one.

"NICO! What are you doing here?" I said

Nico looked at me. And I sware I scared the crap out of him.

Then I remembered .

Crap I just pulled a seaweed brain!

Nico pov

Oh my God's!

" y..y...y...y" gods I can't even get a word out .

Percy would be freaked. ..

"NIco where's Percy? " Annabeth asked.

I had taken time to notice that she was wearing a dark gray hoodie with the omega symbol on it. Her dagger that we'd buried with her by her side. I knew that she was alive, yet I couldn't help but think that seeing her right now reminded me about this movie with zombies . But I highly doubted that she was a zombie.

"Annabeth how are yo-" I never got to finish. Because her head snapped in Loki's direction. She whipped out her dagger and threw it at his arm on planting him to the wall.

I heard her growl.

She marched over to that dick.

All I thought was 'where's the popcorn'.

Crap I've been hanging out with Percy to much.

Annabeths pov

You may be wondering why I just threw my dagger at some guy I didn't even know. Well it's simple I was here to help stop him. And then go back to my old life with my seaweed brain. Lord/lady Choas told me to be prepared for change. And then she briefed me on what was going on. However I felt that she was being less than truthful in some details.

"Loki son of Odon . I'm here to stop you from starting a war. You are to come with me, or I'm to contain you in a secure facility until you comply. " I stated.

The duchbag actually smiled cockly. That ticked me off. So I did the only thing that I thought of.

I jodo kicked his gutt.

He staggered then glared up at me.

"You little b-" he never got to finished because Nico hit him in the soft spot, but whinced as he did.

"Don't you dare try to insult her you pathetic piece of shit!" Snapped Nico

Loki staggered up but fell back down .

He looked in pain.

Oh well sucks for him.

Loki glared at me.

"Just for that I will take my time in deciding on if I should help you with that problem of yours" he said smugly.

I looked at him my eyes calculating what he meant.

"What are you talking about ?" I asked Loki using the small amout of power I had gotten from Ladt/lord Choas.

It wasn't charmspeak . It was order speak. Different yet way more effected.

Loki looked up at me hate in his eyes.

"I have been sent to infiltrate this base. I cast a curse on the one called Perseus Jackson . He will suffer hidden fears, buried scares, and pain until I take it away. And he will be under our control to use. " Loki said smugly

My only thought was ..Percy!

TO be continued in Hunted 2 The Rise of a hero and The return of a Heroine(Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover)


	2. now

**_Now :_**  
****  
**_Somewhere in Darkness : unknown , yet known Pov_**

_Something Dangerous is happening , something Dark , yet hopeful mixed together . filked with hardships to come , however tragic moments to come . that I was sure . It made me feel nervous but at the same time Joyful for some reason. However with the mixture of feelings I was getting, I was ninety nine percent sure that I was going to have a part to play. I just hope that I could do the right decision this time around. Maybe I could have a chance at life , without mistakes._

_" servants of Lord Alton come to the grand Hall to hear the news of your faithful lord. If you are not among thy group you shall face his wrath. " said that ugly looking troll , who I_  
_think name is Luuvalo ._

F_ollowing the other poor souls _to the despicable , no good sorry excuse for a titan "wonderful " "exciting " "heart retching" (**yeah I'm being sarcastic right now for those who have small minds ) **speeches on how much the world would change , and be reshaped in a better form.

you know what I have to say about all that load of bullhonkey ?

Apparently the Titans haven't seen this generations heroes. And that they are screwed over unless they have a very powerful Allie.

Marching in the despicable excuse of a thrown room . I listened to the sounds that would alert us to know when he is in our presence .

The air began to take on a sticking chill . The shadows began to mill together . All the while forming a humanoid shape. The smile of death , fear clung so menacingly that the stench burned my ghostly nose.

Just when you think that the stench couldn't get worse . It dissipated to reveal that of the titan of Fear and death ...Alton .

_" why so deathly silent? " Alton said evilly_

_"ok so I'll make this quick , In two days time our victory will be secured. Phase one of four shall begin. ..." He went not and on . I tuned out not listing much to what of he was saying. _


	3. shadow of the day

**Authors note you must read : ok i am giving you guys a warring about this chapter ! it is a product of my rally used dark-side and the cause of me listing to 3days grace and Linkin park , and my depressed mood . it is not for people who are sensitive it contains major hints of abuse that i am against ! so read at your own risk but it might be the only chapter that may be a WOW kinda of chapter so without further ado read the it all ready!**

****_Fear and the sensation of seems to fill my every fiber of being . My life seems to have once had a spark of hope A spark of sanity , however as I right now I feel nothing but pain of a shattered and hidden past. The inner demons , and my troubled past that I have kept hiding have begun to resurface if only in my worst I vaguely remember being able to have sort of a feeling of being able to feel love. I must have had a purpose to live . Although I doubt that's the case for me anymore . But somewhere deep down inside me i had the nagging feeling How could I not be able to feel more than that of a hollowed soul that I have become ? Its the only reasonable explanation for why _  
_Do I have a purpose for living? _  
_If so how is it that I seem to have none now?_

_ I have Relived my worst nightmares so many times that I've come to the conclusion that my life really was never mine to call ._

_ The Gods used me as a puppet in their doings and their so called "noble " quest . My love was killed in a rash act to break me. The hero in me must have been a facade I used well, since I am no hero . No I knew I was far from a hero . Hell what kind of hero gets his friends killed along with his love . Yeah some hero I am . _

_ My soul and Thy faith has seemed to have shattered with my will to want to continue ..._

_ I may be a shell of my self and I have no clue how long i've been in this state , but all my defense have been shattered and my heart just wants everything to end. If only to see her ...My wise Girl._

_ Just as the memory of that monster who tortured me for fun and enjoyment came back to haunt my mind once again . I was about to give up . Let my inner demons just claim me and join the hopeless cause that i knew was death. Hell Hades realm didn't seem such of a bad thing now that i think about it. Whats their to live for anyway ?_

**_ "_**_So Brain Boy have you finally deiced that hope is a waste of time , and that you will be mine for ever to torched and -" The smelly pig didn't have to finish i knew what he meant and i felt disgusted for the weakling he made me feel like when he forced my younger self to bear a curse from him worse than death . ...his Mark . _

_ I Glared at his ghostly image ._

_ " screw you !" I said fighting the urge to whimper ._

_ "Ah you would like that wouldn't you ?" The Smelly monster of a disgusting man said grinning madly like a sick disgusting creature he was ._

_ His three hairs sticking up on his revolting sweet covered head . His yellow teeth glittered of disgust and beyond that of any dentist potbelly pig shaped stomach sticking out of his smudged up Puck colored T-shirt filled my line of sight since , as like in the memory's of the _torcher_ he'd put me through I was defenseless All in all he could put Freddie Cougar and Jason put together to shame by things he has done...to me... in my early years before mother turned him to stone . _

"Shut up G..Gabe your dead!...L...Leave me alone " I half yelled have whispered in fear . Gods why cant i outrun my Demons !

"Ah but that's where you are wrong you little bastard ! As long as your alive I will be there to make you slowly crumble on the inside , because after all you where my best victim to be granted to make suffer out of all the Demigod's i have befouled in the darkness . For I am _**kobalos **__servant to the lost Lord Alton and your soon to be Master son of that pathetic excuse of a sea god!" Gabe snarled all the while smiling lustfully making me want to kill him again .He began with the age-old torcher to my ragged body . I screamed at him that i would kill him again , yet he just smiled and continued with the painful , disgusting torcher . If my suspicion was correct I was pretty sure apparently even in a fucking Nightmare i shouldn't be able to feel this much pain, fear and hopeless ,but i can feel every single thing that is happening to me. At that just makes me want to just die!_

_I was in so much pain that i was about to just give up. I Knew after the fith re-lived nightmare that i had been cursed by some unknown person . But i had at first had hope that i could get out of this dam mess. However now i was just fed up with this life . _

_ So it was at that moment that just as i was about to say screw it and just let the curse consume me completely that i heard a faint yet familiar voice of someone i was fairly certain i had once held my heart on a sleeve for ...someone i would lay down my unimportant miserable insignificant freaking life for...Someone who was...my other...half ? _

**_"Percy Come back to me ! i will not lose you again ! do you hear my in there Seaweed Brain come back and fight this dam curse i Lo..." _**

**__**_The voice never got to finish what she was saying . Which for some godly reason pissed my the heck off . _

_Gabe smiled looking at me from above he yellow teeth looked even more disgusting then ever ._

**_"Two more day my pet ...Tow more day's and you will be mine for all eternity to do my bidding .Be grateful young godling For i have plans for you " _**_ Said a male voice that didn't belong to the monster hovering over me . It sounded even more Evil than Gabe ever did , It sounded older and darker ..._


	4. whispers in the dark

**_"Darkness consumes what the light can never reach. Pure and innocent will run from its reach. However they can tend to meet the crossfires, and lose what lies in thy hearts by the overpowering of the Darkness…_**_ Quote from Vixen/Amanda Nicole_

_Annabeth pov (recap)_

_"I have been sent to infiltrate this base. I cast a curse on the one called Perseus Jackson. He will suffer hidden fears, buried scares, and pain until I take it away. And he will be under our control to use. "Loki said smugly_

_My only thought was...Percy!_

_Annabeth pov (now)_

At Loki's words I began to lose focus on everything and everyone in the process. Loki had said he has cast a curse on my Percy.

**_"_****Wise Girl of the delta division you need to get your head on track remember your goal and that the worlds survival is depended on the outcome of this mission!" **yelled a, all too well familiar voice of lady Chaos.

**"Yes ma'am sorry" **I said right back

**"Good now focus and use the advantaged I have bestowed upon you so you can help the mortal heroes and the Masaya win this war." **She said as her presences left my mind.

I looked frantically around the entire room using my now enhanced sense to scan the surrounding areas for my seaweed brain. I lost him once and I would be darned if I did again, because of some stupid and power crazed demigod/god of mischief decided that he was going to go all crazy on everyone, since he felt betrayed by family; and go star a war because of it. **(Yeah does that sound like anyone else we know?) **

Out of the edge of my line of sight, I saw a woman who had red hair and dressed in all black spy or assassin looking cloths. Besides Nico I felt drawn to her like I could trust her. I knew she was a mortal but she gave off an aura that felt like my seaweed brains did. So without hesitation I walked up to her.

"Where is Percy Jackson being held at? And if you lie to me I will not hesitate to use force until I have the right answer." I said in a deathly calm voice that I had perfected in my time serving.

We both eyed each other, both of us calculating the best way to take the other down if a fight were to occur at any given instant. It wasn't until we heard someone give off a throaty chuckle did we finally come to our conclusion about the others battle ready skills.

"Well widow it looks like we found a mini you" said a husky yet taunting male voice.

Widow turned around and glared at the guy who had spoken.

"Shut it stark or I will not be afraid to result in force, as you already know my son is my main concern right now!" she said hotly, not caring about the end results of her words.

"Agent I do no-"

"Director I will be taking this girl to see him maybe she can help and the boy Nico? Is it? Yes you should come to." The women said with in a strained voice.

I looked at Widow in utter confusion. Who was her son? I thought we were talking about Percy? Gods I still hated not knowing things!

Nico tugged at my shoulder, I turned to look at him in a questioning manner, and however I wasn't prepared for him to be looking at me with a grim looking smile. Which was creepy since even if it was a grim smile? Considering he hasn't show ant sort of a smile and I've known the kid long enough to know that he never smiles, well not since his sister died that is…

"Come on Annabeth maybe he'll come out of it faster if your there" Nico said with a hint of vagueness.

I looked at the young son of Hades in questing.

He ignored me.

We made our way to out Loki's holding cell and made our passage through hallways and on one occasion a small looking room. We finally made it to the room widow was leading us to.

"Annabeth don't freak out" Nico said as we entered the eerie lit room.

"Why would I frea—"I never got to finish that sentence once I heard a sound coming from the bed.

"Shut up G...Gabe your dead!" The person on the bed said.

_Gabe? Who do I know who used that name before?_

"...L...Leave me alone "He half yelled have whispered in fear.

I was trying to figure out who the boy was since I could tell the person was a guy…a guy with a familiar husky voice…and in the dimly lit room he had the build of…

He screamed in his delirium that he would kill whoever it was that was mentally torturing him that he would kill that person again"

Then it hit me...

I ran to his bed side getting a good look at the man I loved, okay well technically he wasn't a "man" yet, but he had long ago passed the mortal's views of the word "MAN" by all means.

He looked paler than hades. That was the first thing I noticed and quite frankly that scared the please don't yell at me lady Chaos , but he looked like Chaos right after Lucas spilt dog popo brown looking paint on her for April fools and she had a nauseous looking color of green shaded tint. His body seemed to shudder, while it looked like his breathing was slowing down by the minute, plus it looked like it pained him. I went to place my hand into his. Once I had barely touched his skin I felt that wonderful electrical spark that sent shivers up my spine every time our skin or hands brushed up against one another.

It was at that instant that I was sucked into a brief glimpse of what he was seeing and to tell you the truth it was horrible…

_"Yet he just smiled and continued with the painful, disgusting torcher. If my suspicion was correct I was pretty sure apparently even in a fucking Nightmare I shouldn't be able to feel this much pain, fear and hopeless ,but I can feel every single thing that is happening to me. At that just makes me want to just die! I was in so much pain that I was about to just give up. I knew after the fifth re-lived nightmare that I had been cursed by some unknown person. But I had at first had hope that I could get out of this dam mess. However now I was just fed up with this life."_

It was at that moment I knew I had to do something before it was too late…

So I prayed to Apollo that this would work.

I leaned in to give him a kiss, while projecting my thoughts to my love. God this makes it sound like that poor excuse of a Romeo and Juliette movie that was based on the whole Helen of Troy incident.

While still kissing him I was shocked when I felt his lips faintly moving against mine in a loving familiar way.

"Percy I love you "I mumbled to his unconscious body, as we kissed, well me doing the more feverish ones and him faintly trying to respond. But I wasn't complaining, well until I got a glimpse of what he was thinking…

_"So it was at that moment that just as I was about to say screw it and just let the curse consume me completely that I heard a faint yet familiar voice of someone I was fairly certain I had once held my heart on a sleeve for ...someone I would lay down my unimportant miserable insignificant freaking life for...Someone who was...my other...half?"_

I mentally screamed at him once I heard that…

**_"Percy Come back to me! I will not lose you again! Do you hear me in there Seaweed Brain come back and fight this dam curse I Lo..."_**

Just then my connection broke, and I nearly fell over by the sudden blast of power that radiated off of Percy's weak looking body.

**_"He's mine!"_** came a voice from the shadows…


	5. I need a hero

**"Life is but a dream, once you wake up everything changes"- vixen1994/ Amanda Nichole quote**

**"Where have all the good men gone And where are all the Gods?Where's the street-wise HerculesTo fight the rising odds?Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?Late at night I toss and I turnAnd I dream of what I need"-bonnie tyler I Need A Hero Lyrics | MetroLyrics **

As soon as Widow left with the two teenagers hot on her tail, I was left there standing with my fellow Avenger teem mates looking at Director Nick Fury in question on what had just happened, well that is everyone but Thor who looked like this was to have been expected.

"My...my Captain i would close your mouth if i were you, you don't want to catch fly's now do you?" said a smirking Loki .

Instead of giving the sick little god-ling the enjoyment of a retort I glared at him. Turning my attention over to Fury who was speaking in a hush voice to Thor and Tony. Clint was looking over at the direction of where Widow went out, while Bruce was standing against the far wall, seining as it would be wise with his anger issues.

I walked over in the to Fury and Thor and Tony, but not before I heard Loki's say something that for a brief moment rattled my nerves.

"Ah how i cant wait to see this silly little team feel the wrath of a hero should turned bad, because of a spiders cold heart, ah to be raised by the spiders lost sister and torched by a monster, yeas i cant wait to see the once proclaimed hero turn this team and his once loved world into dust."

Spinning around i looked the demented Norse God of mischief in the eyes.

"Loki I may not know what is completely going right now, Nor do i pretend to know what that boy must have done to get your interest peeked , however i do know from the looks of the boy, that even if he may be cursed right now. I am positive he can beat it and well lets be honest Loki your um last attempt to rule mankind didn't go so well" i shout back.

Loki for some strange reason started crackling with laughter at this for some reason.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong , that is where you are wrong" Loki said in a hysterically manor, that would put a very insane looking person in a insane Asylum to shame.

Deciding that now was the time to leave this guy alone; I walked away . I walked over to where Thor , Tony , and stark where , in a slow speed. I would be lien if i had a since of dread at what Loki's words had brought, along with some confusion.

"What did he mean? raised by the lost spiders sister?" I mused to myself .

AS i got closer to the three men , i heard what i could only assume was the end of the conversation they had while i had been arguing with Loki.

"-If you are right Thor then may god help us all" Said Fury looking a bit pale in color , and fear evident in his good eye.

Just as i was about to ask what they had been talking about , a piercing scream rang throughout the Avenger's Tower, along with a bright golden light . My only thought at the moment was along the lines of "What is going on?"


	6. heres alton

**"Behind every evil there is hope for a change." - Vixen1994**

** Somewhere in the shadows**

The Titan of fear and death paced back and forth impatiently for news on how his plans were coming along. His desire to rule Olympus was great, as was his pride that came with the knowing that everything that he'd ever wanted had been set into motion after a two thousand years of waiting.

Just the mere thought of having to for news was in all aspects annoying him more then that stupid Norse god-ling could on a good day.

Just then the far side of his little throne room began to ripple with a familiarly aura of one of his favorite servants. ..Luuvalo.

Compared to the pathetic excuse of the Norse God-ling who could be deceitful one moment ,and then loyal the next . Luuvalo was what one could call a perfect little minion, when He knew who held all the cards. There for Alton had given the monstrous offspring of Wind and the ugly Dwarf his blessing , which had infuriated Loki beyond doubt, but gave no quar'rel towards his master.

"What news do you have Luuvalo?" Alton demanded more than asked.

To those who didn't know the Dwarf well , most would think nothing could scare him, or make the disgusting looking Dwarf shrink slightly in fear. But as soon as Alton's tone of voice changed in that of a cold hard demanding tone. If one was to look ever so slightly they would have caught the tiny most sight of his fear showing.

" Yes Lord Alton " Luuvalo said while rubbing his gangling arms that resembled the color of a dead corps. " It appears that the package might be ready to pick up any second, given Loki's words are correct and not all that deceitful that is."

"Good then give my orders to Draco and his small team that a retrieval is in order as soon as you get the chance."

"As you wish My'lord" Luuvalo replied, then left in the same manner as he came.

**_"Everthing is going according to plan. "_** Alton thought pridefully.

Alton sat back upon his somewhat of a makeshift throne and closed his eyes to take a well delivered nap. However before he slipped into Morpheus realm he had one thought running thorough his thoughts. **"Gods be warned you hero will be mine!"**


	7. Devil's Due

**" A warning to the people, the good and the evil**

**This is war**  
**To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim**  
**This is war-30 Seconds To Mars - This Is War Lyrics"**

_**At the Avengers tower in the midst of fire**_

As soon as the lights in the tower had started to flicker. Natasha's body language had taken on that of an instinctive state. Meaning she was on high alert. She knew that Tony Stark was that kind of person who would never have the an odd section of something he personally designed to go all funky . Even if it was faulty wiring . No Natasha knew that something was about to go down, odds where that like always she was going to enjoy it as much, as she enjoyed Iron Mans company; which was in all a statements saying she would hate it very much. Scanning her surroundings she made sure everything was in place, however she knew that something was about to go down very soon.

It wasn't until the last minute when someone from behind her pushed her down, and told her to cover her was then that she realized what was about to happen. To be frank, she didn't like where this might be heading. Then again though she should have never gotten involved with the Greek Gods. However , as soon as that thought went through her mind she felt guilty.

_**"Is that the reason why you truly didn't want to keep "him" and just let the man you foolishly loved give your son away! "**_Said that one part in her brain that made her stumble a bit.

_"No. It. Was. To. Protect. Him!" She yelled back in a fiercer tone, yet it wavered a bit._

_**"Well that makes no sense at all!"**_The darker side of her brain shot venomously right back.

In just a matter of a few second's the room that Natasha , the newly made Avenger , Nico Di Angelo , and the girl that by the looks of it was in love with her son all fell to their knees at the impact of the room trembling with such force that could rival a grade rival a grade scale level 3 earthquake.

Nico was never one to say he liked surprises, nor was he the kind of person to like anything he knew was not supposed to happen without warning. So to say once he felt the room and see a flash of light that could only be done by a freaking God, or some real powerful freaking immortal. To say he was not pissed would have been the understatement of the year.

**"First you're kelp headed "brother" get's cursed by a Norse god for some reason. Then his "dead" girlfriend shows up clearly not dead, which is a good side of all the craptastic luck we've ever had! then out of nowhere we're getting a visitation from some jerk of immortal who by the looks of it seems to have a dramatic side like dear ole uncle Zeus!" **Nico thought bitterly like any old child of Hades would in that situation.

Before Nico could pout anymore on how his luck sucked, a voice range out from out of nowhere.

"Well what do we have here ? A spawn of Hades, lost Heroine, and a ex-lover of Poseidon , yet formally noted as the Black Widow?" said the new figure in the room. He seemed to bend ever fiber of darkness from the shadows around his from, thus making it hard to get a good look at him. However the case Nico was sure this guy was short. Not in a mean way but like really short .

"Who are you!" Demanded a voice that belonged to none other than the daughter of Athena.

_"Wow somethings never change" _ Nico thought dryly.

If the guy thought that Annabeth was just some mild annoyance Nico wouldn't have been surprised. For the guy completely ignored her demanding question and continued his ranting.

"Oh dear me and a cursed Savior of Olympus , and son of a Poseidon and the spider...hmm. interesting indeed and to think the boy hath been lied to his while life about his heritage. This will make my job ohhh soo easier!"

With that said , and without warning the short guy lifted his hands and said something in a language Nico was sure he'd never heard before . Then he pointed to the ground with a narcotic smile gracing his lips the whole time.

_what is this dwarfs trip? _ Nico thought all too late, as the room exploded into a bright ; yet dark light and he fell unconscious's.

,


	8. Chapter 8

" Darkness consumes even the purest of heart...all it takes is that moment for everything to change...**For everything to change." -**_vixen 1994/ Amanda Humphrey personal quote._

Never believe that lie your parents tell you about how everyone get's their personal **"Happy ever after"** , they are only lying to you. Shielding you from the truth that no matter how good you have it. Your life was never your's to claim, and that it's only a matter of time before you will find out that all good things must come to an end. Even if that means you're entire being will change as well.

As soon as the light angelic voice left me in my own personal hell. I knew that my hope had left with her as well. I don't know why I felt that way I just did. Yet, the feeling that i was stuck with absolutely no controll over my life, plus having no chance of getting out of this mess I've found myself in this time around. Seemed to stick to me like glue. If that makes any since.

So after being in my person hell for so long. I was surprised to feel the presence of some other being here with me. That and the presence of my dead tormentor gone as well-much to my surprise and relief as well.

"Well ...well ...well. Look what we have here" Said a cold voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Who's there show yourself!" I half shouted half yelled. To be quite frank if someone asked I wasn't sure which it more sounded like to be honest.

"Ah you still have some fight in ya? well how about we change that hmm.." Said the voice from behind me.

"Who the ever loving Gaea are you!" I snarled at the invisible body of this deathly cold voice.

"I am one of the worst nightmares you will soon bow down too...child of the sea."

With that said the scene changed from this hellions memory. To that of something that i have tried , yet failed to move past since** "it"** happened...

_Annabeth you have to go it's the only way out! _Said a foggy yet, clear version of myself, who had yet bear the scars worse then he already had on his soul.

**"No i will not go through this again i will not!" **I found myself struggling in the same celestial bronze and imperial gold chains i had been held in , by those follower's of Gaea durring the war.

_**"In time my pet...in time. Untill you are broken beyound repair."**_ Chuckled the cold voice.

_No seaweed brain you said we'd never be apart again! You promised ...you promised!" Said a tear stricken face of my blonde haired, gray eyed princess. _

** "Please not again! I can't go throught this again." ** I thought close to tears.

_**"Do you wish for all this to end?" **_

_ Wise Girl I will be with you forever and always now go! helpthe others!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC**

** "I will not bow! I will not brake i will shut the world away!" - Braking benjirmen**

**"The sin's of a hero are thy sin's to bear. No one can change, and yet no one wants to care."-Vixen1994 Personal quote of the day. LCLCLCLCLLCCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCCLLCCLCL**

Luke or better known as Draco or other dark names by the titan of fear and death was staring out in the dark abyss of the prison he was eternally trapped in for his past crimes it would seem. It had been a day since that little ugly dwarf had come back with that sick maliciously smile plastered upon his face.

Luke had been doing something for the titan Alton not really caring that he was short on time on the that he was sent to do really. I mean you get a life lesson from a guy and the girl you thought you loved , and then kill yourself to save the world; yet only as you die do you find a sense of peace for just a fraction of the second then...WHAN! you are a servant to the titan of fear and death for the remaindered of you un-dead life. After all that tell me if you'd give a two cents if you where a bit late, since really what else could he do to me?

Anyway back to the point. After the little monster came back to undoubtedly to give progress report to his master. It was if by stupidly , or some part of his humanity deiced to show with in him did he fallow the little monster...

"Ay What is the progress Luuvalo? " Asked the husky deep of Alto.

As if by some unknown feeling of warmth in the pit of his being Luke slinked into the shadows of the nearest corner in the makeshift throne room. As the doors closed off to keep other's from hearing what was about to be spoken of. To Luke's surprise he wasn't caught like he normally had been in the beginning of his service, yet he felt like he was unseen like that of an excelled thief who had mastered the trade. Something Luke knew he wasn't able to do since his death. Luuvalo looked at his master with a sick gleeful expression written in his eyes.

" His will is strong but its slowly breaking i give him a matter of earthly hours before his will crumbles to ashes and you will have thy reward master" Said Luuvalo in a rasping voice.

This can't be good. I thought.

"Good , this is good news i will have my revenge on those earthly gods . And to think it will because of the their lies and corruption placed on one mighty Hero...Soon Perseus Jackson soon ." crackled a maniac of a titan.

"However if i may sir what of the girl? and the so of Hades i fear not of their involvements hath on our plans but we should consider their effect's to come" said the little monster Luuvalo.

"What can they possible do now after all only few have the knowledge how to stop it, and that is a select few? " Alton said waving his hand as if to dismiss the conversation all together.

"If you say so then it shall be" Said Luuvalo staring off in my direction. "When do you want me to pick up the package?" Alton looked at the walls that had pictures of demon likes images deep in thought. "

At twilight my faithful servant at twilight." And with that Luuvalo left in a shimmering portal.

I looked back at the titan of Death and fear noticing that he seemed to be in a relaxed pose like he had suddenly dozed off for a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**:-);-):-):-);-):-):-);-):-):-);-):-) :-);-):-):-);-):-):-);-):-):-);-):-) :-);-):-):-);-):-):-);-):-):-);-):-) :-);-):-):-);-):- . **

**...lose yourself ...never let it go. ...one chance to blow. ..lose yourself" -Eminem lose yoursele**

** :-D :-(:-D:-(:-D:-(:-D:-(:-D:-(:-D :-(:-D:-(:-D:-(:-D:-(:-D:-(:-D :-(:-D:-(:-D:-(:-D:-(:-D:-(D:-(:-D:-(D:-(:-D:-(**

Luke woke up for the first time feeling like he was actually free. However; that feeling was washed away once he remembered the past events of what he had heard from that monster of a Titan. To think that such a long time ago he had wanted to help bring forth the age of Kronos. The thought made Luke shiver . He had been a idiotic boy and a jerk to those he betrayed just to gain respect in the wrong way. And now he had learned his lesion not to that thing for granted , but grateful for what he has.

Even if he really didn't like it.

The sound of a shrill gasping sound made Luke spin around as fast as he could. Only to be faced with a surprising shock of his life. Standing in what Luke was fairly certain the entrance of the Olympian throne room of the gods was the girl of his dreams that he had realized his love for all but of late...

The last time he had saw her she was holding her pride over his offer , then proceeded to knock him off a cliff.

** ~00~**

Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and now second in command of Lady Artemis and her hunters. Stared down at the boy she once loved , yet declined after his end choice.

Thalia was supposed to come and deliver a message from lady Artemis to her father. But instead of the king of the Gods being in his usual place in Olympus. The only soul that greeted her sights was ...Luke Castellan deceased son of Hermes hero of Olympus and host of Kronos...

** ~00~**

Hermes and Apollo where walking in an usual silence trying to figure out the feeling that both ad felt occur just a few moments ago. It was like a soul that was connected to both of them in some way either by future, or a child of theirs? All the two knew for sure was that they both could agree on was the tides of future where about to change, and they where going to be in danger if the feelings where correct . ...

** ~00~**

~Percy's pov~

He knew his answer and he knew if it wasn't for the hope he no longer had in his will he would have never took the deal...But his will was broken. So when the voice appeared again with the same question ...Percy took it in hope to rid the pain and guilt he felt that weighed down his hope. Luuvalo smiled evilly ...The time of fear and death hath begun run...

** ~00~ Avengers tower ~00~**

~ Loki Pov ~

A sly smile was now plastered on the gods face . ..

" Time for some fun" The Norse god said to the now empty cell room in a glee filled voice as he broke the midgardain bonds that had held him in place for far too long for his comfort.

** ~00~ somewhere near Oggia... ~00~**

"Tis time is near..." said a rasping voice of a female child-like figure ...

"The broken hero will rise to help thy messiah over death and fear ..." replied a young adult females voice twirling a blue and sea green yarn ball in her hands.

"and save or doom thy world i fear." said a shaky child -like voice

"Tis the only way let us begin..." sighed a older female sadly looking at the yarn that was sea green/Blue yarn holding the yarn ready to snip the life force of their


End file.
